pokkenfandomcom-20200213-history
Normal Attack
A n'''ormal attack '''is a type of attack that primarily deals damage to the opponent. It can overcome grabs but can be blocked or countered. Normal attacks usually do not have a color indicator when performed unless when it techs a grab attack, in this case, a red grid-like effect appears. Normal attacks can either be a standard move or Pokémon move. The former by default is mapped to the Y and X buttons, while the latter is mapped to the A button. Furthermore, they can be combined with a directional input, leading to the diversity of normal attacks. Standard moves Ranged Attacks This type of attack is available in Field Phase and performed with the Y button. Most Ranged Attacks widely vary in properties, but generally they come out as projectiles or wide-covering moves focusing on long to mid-range combat. Homing Attack Another Field Phase-exclusive move, a Homing Attack can be done by pressing the X button. The user runs to the opponent then follows up with attacks. It can tech grabs without fail and can be cancelled by blocking or jumping. When two Pokémon perform a Homing Attack, the one who hits first is dependent on how fast their respective Homing Attack comes out. If the player's attack comes out faster than the opponent, they will get to strike first. A list of Homing Attack speeds and priorities can be found here. Weak Attacks In Duel Phase, Ranged Attacks are replaced with Weak Attacks. They are relatively quick and deal light to medium damage, similar to light attacks in other fighting games. An important property of Weak Attacks is that they can be stringed together in a combo by repeatedly pressing the Y button, and can be cancelled with a Pokémon move at any step. A High Stance Weak Attack (8Y) has the special property of making the user invincible against aerial attacks for a certain duration, effectively making them anti-air attacks. Strong Attacks The Homing Attack is replaced with Strong Attacks in Duel Phase. These moves deal higher amounts of damage and relatively slower compared to Weak Attacks. While they cannot be stringed, a fair amount of Strong Attacks are capable of causing a hard knockdown. A High Stance Strong Attack (8X) has the special property of overcoming grabs without fail, making them effective against grab attacks in Duel Phase. Pokémon moves Pokémon moves are special attacks whose animations and properties are inspired by their main series counterparts. Each Pokémon has a unique set of these moves although some may have similarities (e.g. Fire Punch for Charizard and Mewtwo), albeit with some differences. Nevertheless, they are performed with the A button and an optional directional input and can slightly damage a blocking opponent. Pokémon moves with the properties of a counter or grab attack are called command counters or command grabs, respectively. Trivia * The lowest possible amount of damage a non-Synergy Burst Normal Attack can deal is 20. ** In contrast, the highest possible amount damage ranges from 258 to 268. Category:Mechanics